Happy New Year!
by key.of.dawn
Summary: Romance about Nick and Adrian. If it's hard to read Please tell me. My second ever. Please R&R. Flames Allowed


A/N : Yaaaay!! My second fanfic. This time it's about Phoenix and Adrian Andrews. Just read! Its genre is romance. Sorry if the reader was bored because my first fanfic was also later has some romance. I'll try to write on another genre next time.

And for the place, I believe that in some walkthrough, the writer wrote that this game is speculated by Capcom that all of the Ace Attorney series is happened on Los Angeles. And for Annie, I take it from Adrian's last names. Like Phoenix's nickname Feenie. Actually my friend was the one who come up with that nickname.

Disclaimer: All character from Ace Attorney series is not mine. All of it was Capcom's rights.

--

Date-December 31 2025, 19:44

Location-Wright Anything Agency

--

Tomorrow is already New Year. Man, time is surely flow on fast isn't it? I feel it's like just yesterday when I meet Apollo, but now, it's already almost a year, and since I meet Apollo, I must admit that he makes my life a little more interesting than it used to be. At least it's starting to feel like seven years ago.

Since tomorrow is New Year, I thought that Trucy and Apollo can just stay here and spend our time together as a happy-go-lucky little family-even though we weren't related by bloods. But now, Trucy decides to stay overnight at her friend's house. While Apollo tells me that he wants to gather information of his new client. Even though I'm feeling a little lonely, I know inside, I'm happy for them. Trucy now has many friends and wouldn't feel lonely anymore, and Apollo was starting to become a better lawyer if he focusing himself into this lawyer job.

Well, than spending my time in my office, I think it's better for me if I take a walk out there. Who knows I would meet someone interesting or encounter some events? Or maybe I can search around for a present for those kids, since its New Year tomorrow.

--

Date-December 31 2025, 20:22

Location-Los Angeles, Shopping District

--

As I though, there's nothing interesting out here. I was starting to get a little bored now and want to go home now. Even though I'm wearing a sweater, I'm still can feel the cold of winter out here, especially because it's already night now. But, if I give it some thought, even if I'm going home now, I don't have anything to do, so I decide to take some walk around the town some more.

I was walking without noticing there's someone in the front of the store, and so, I make her lose her balance and fall down on the streets. "Oh. Sorry. I'm not noticed that you standing there. Are you okay?" I said while give out my hand to help her. Man, I'm so clumsy. How could I'm not notice her? She's not sot some kind of hollow man?!

"No, no. It's not your fault. I'm the one at fault… Oh, my glasses! Sorry but do you see my glasses?" Glasses? Ah there it is. I take her glasses and was going return it to her. Um… maybe it's just my feelings but I think I've heard this voice somewhere. A voice that's I haven't heard for some times since I hear it for the last time.

I take a look at the woman whom I collide with before. Blonde hair, glasses, and that voice… "Ms. Andrews?" Really! I never though what I've wished before just now was become a reality! "Yes, I am. Have we met before?" What?! Have I really changed for these 7 years? "Uh, it's me. Wright, Phoenix Wright." She looks so surprised when I introduced myself.

"Mr. Wright? Is that really you?" her eyes was widened when he looks at me. "Yeah, long time no see, huh? What? Have it been 7 years? Or maybe already 8 years?" I smiled when I see her clueless face. She then smiled and said "That's 7 years and 2 months since we meet last time."

Wow. She looks like the same since we last time met, almost no changes at all. "You don't really change, do you?" I can see her face blush a little when I said that. "I'll think that as a compliment… But look at you! I almost can't recognize you anymore. You seems more… how should I said it? More grown up, maybe?"

I laughed when I hear her saying something like that "Do you mean I'm still a kid 7 years ago?" "No, no. That's not what I mean." She said while her face starting to become redder than before.

"What I mean is you look so different than before. You look much wiser than before." "I really appreciated that. By the way, what are you doing here all alone?" I asked, curious about it because she looks a little down before.

"I'm just taking a walk, since tomorrow is already a New Year, I think shouldn't stay locked up at home. But now I don't know where else to go." She said while smiling. I know that smile, a forced smile. Even without any power I can see that she's hiding something, something that really makes her down. And so, I decide to help her, as an old friend.

"Ms. Andrews? Why don't you come over to my office? It's better than stay out here." I asked her. "No, no. I'm just going to be a burden to you." I laughed again. "Oh, come on. I insist you. Just some little talk. We just meet again for 7 years, and now you want to disappoint your old friends?"

Its looks like she can't say anything to reject my offer. "All right then, I don't think it will hurts just did some little talk with you, especially its really been a long time since we last met." Is it just me or I really see her face blushing when she said that? , after that, both of us walking back to my office.

--

Date-December 31 2025, 21:05

Location-Wright Anything Agency

--

I opened the door and walking in. it looks like Apollo still haven't come back yet. Maybe he'll stay overnight at courthouse's library. He was doing something like that last time, reading some books that would give him any clue and advantages in the court later.

"Please, take a seat." I said when I see her staring around my office with a surprised face. She sat across me. "Your office surely changed a lot, huh? What happened to the law-themed office?" she asks while staring around.

"Don't you know? I'm not a lawyer anymore, and besides, this place now is called Wright Anything Agency" I said while staring right at her eyes. I'm starting to have a funny feeling in my chest. Her blue eyes, it's really like a sapphire, and it feels like it's sucking me in.

"Ah! Do you mean that stories were true?" she said with startled face. Her face suddenly looks so sad "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Wright! I don't mean to hurt you again with bringing up this subject." I'm just laughed at her "Hey, hey! You don't do anything wrong! Besides, I'm not really care about that anymore."

She smiled. Thank God! To tell you the truth, when she makes that face, I felt a little uneasy. "Mr. Wright, I hear Miss Maya was back to Kurain as the Master there. Does that mean you was living alone all the time?" "No, actually, now I live with my daughter Trucy and my pupil Apollo Justice." She was really, really surprised when I said my daughter, not to tell you about a little sadness in her face-which makes me feel a little nervous again.

"Actually, she was my client's daughter, but because he escapes, I adopt her. And please! You don't have to address me as Mr.! You just one year below me, don't you?" Her face looks a little relieved. "It's done with me. How about you? What are you doing for this past 7 years?" Suddenly, her face was looked really down. Did I ask something wrong?

After some moments of silence, she started to talk "Since the Kurain exhibition, everything was going well, but recently, I can't think of anything and I think my career soon will crash down."

There's something inside myself that force me to say something that can relax her. "Did something happen to you? It couldn't be reasonless for someone like you to be like this. Do you have something in your mind? You can tell me if you want. After all, we are friends aren't we?"

Her face suddenly blushing furiously. She keeps silent and don't said anything. "Alright then, we'll stop talking about this. By the way, I have some wine stocked from the club I used to work. And a fine one it is. Want some? I'm a little bored drinking it alone." her face suddenly stop blushing and look up at me. She smiled and said "Should be great. I love to." Oh man! What happened to me? Every time I see her smiling, the room feels a little hot

"Um, are you fine Wright? You face a little red. Do you have a fever?" she said while put her hands in my forehead. Suddenly, she strays out her hands from my forehead and blushing again, makes her looks like just steamed in a sauna for a whole day.

"Ah, I'll take the wine now." After I take the wine, I put it down on the table with two glasses. I pour the wine into her glass and mine. "Toast for both of us." Both of us raised our glasses. And so on, we were talking about many things while keeps drinking our wine.

It's already the fourth bottles. Then, she said something that really unexpected. "Wright, you asking me before what do I have in my mind, remember?" I just nodded. She then starts to talk again. "It's you Wright. You're the one who always been in my mind." What?! Is it because of the wine? Or is it my ears that deceive me?

When I see her faces, I can see that her eyes starting to become full of tears, yet she still looks at me in the eyes with so much determination. "Sorry, Ms. Andrews, you must be drinking too much." Actually I'm also feels a little fuzzy. Maybe I'm the one who drinking too much? "It looks like the kids wouldn't come home today. I'll prepare the guest room. How if you stay here overnight?"

But when I'm starting to walk, she grabs my hand. "Why, Wright? Why do you always avoid me? You always make me almost lose my mind!" She starts to cry on my back. I don't know what to say. My heart really aches when I hear her crying.

And so, I hug her. I really don't know about this. My body moved on its own. Then something comes out to my mind. Could it be that I'm more than just care about her as friends? All past these years, I always was thinking about you. I don't know what to do. At first, I try to consider you as a friend, no more than that. But, deep in my hearts, I know that I cared about you much more than I cared about myself. And now, after all these years, I get to meet you again. I can't stand it anymore! The pain of can't confess your feelings to the one you loved so much. Not to tell how afraid I was to think that we'll parting again."

The pain in my hearts starting to ache much more than before. And without me knowing it, I'm starting tightening my arms while hugging her and something forces me to say everything that I was too afraid to say it.

"Stop it, Adrian. You don't have to hurt yourself anymore. I… From now on, I promise to always here, beside you, always. I wouldn't make you cry anymore. So, please promise me too that you would never ever leave me alone."

"Phoenix…" she talks in low voice, almost whispering. "Does that mean…" I know what she'll ask. "Yes, Adrian. Like what I said. From now on, I'll never ever leave your side."

She put her hand on my cheeks. Her face starting to get closer to my eyes and now, I can see her face so clearly. And so, I close my eyes.

--

Date-January 01 2026, 06:12

Location-Wright Anything Agency

--

Uuuuh…… it's morning already? I smiled when I see the sky. Something just happenned last night which makes my body feels so light. Someone pat my head from behind. I turn around in my bed and I can see Annie smiling-not a forced smile, but a smile real from the depths of her hearts.

"Morning Annie." I said to her while I put my hand on her cheeks. "Morning to you Nick, and Happy New Year." I smiled when i said "Yeah. Happy New Year, and it also will becomes a new years for us too." She nodded, and than peck me at the cheeks, which this time don't make me blush anymore.

I hope this happiness will last forever. Not only just for this year. Annie was really happy when I tell her some stories about Trucy. And of course, I'm sure Trucy would be happy when she hears this news. A news about how she will have a new mother soon.

--The End--


End file.
